


Three

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Michael, F/M, Monotremes, Mutagen, Raph passes out, Romance, Surprises, big news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: Cute, short, and sweet!Raphael's girlfriend was big news for him. Donnie helps to explain it.





	Three

“Three, there are three maybe four, but definitely three.”

“Three what? Tumors? Cancer? Oh God! I gave Missy cancer!”

“Raph, you don't get cancer like a STD."

"Well technically speaking, the Human Papillomavirus…"

"I'm pregnant…" Missy spoke over Donnie loudly, while smacking the back of his head with a handful of paper. "...And there are three of them. That's what Donnie was trying to explain about the Ultrasound pictures. Don't worry, right now, all babies look the same, but I can't go to a regular OBGYN anymore. It wouldn't be safe.” Raphael's lover explained in a soothing tone of voice.

“So you two really had sex?” Mikey mused to the room. Raphael's arm fired a cannon like fist straight his youngest brother chest. Across the room Michelangelo slid down the wall, a peaceful smile gracing his unconscious face. Raphael felt no remorse for hurting him. It wasn't any of his damn business! It wasn't Donatello's either, but bringing him in had been Missy's choice. Donnie (surprisingly) didn't comment on Raphael's action.

“However, there does seem to be subtle changes in Melissa's DNA. It has been theorized that women may carry a part of the DNA from every man they have unprotected intercourse with, as well as her children's DNA. Out of all mammalian species her altered DNA resembles that of Monotremes. One of the three mammalian species to lay eggs. It would appear that the Mutagen has the ability to make sure your offspring has a hospitable environment Raph. I can monitor the development closely, to see whether the fetus attaches to the uterus wall, or form protective shells…”  
Raphael was feeling dizzy, his hearing was spotty at best, he couldn't feel his arms, and his lips tingled. A loud thud shook the tables in Donnie's lab. It was louder than one caused by Mikey clostion with the wall, Raphael had passed out.  
“I'm surprised he lasted this long.” Donatello commented on his older unconscious brother in a passive voice. But soon both he and Missy dissolved into a fit of giggles


End file.
